Display cases, including refrigerated display cases, historically have used fluorescent sources to light the interior of the case. However, the fluorescent bulbs used in such applications have limited life and must be replaced often. The electrodes in fluorescent bulbs are easily burnt out or broken, requiring that the entire bulb be replaced. Moreover, the glass bulbs themselves are susceptible to breakage.
The fluorescent bulbs have been positioned in various locations within the cases, including at the top and along the underside of shelves within the case. A lamp provided at the top of the unit illuminates the products positioned near the top of the case, but fails to adequately illuminate those products positioned lower within the case. This is particularly true if all of the shelves have the same depth. The use of a lamp positioned along the underside of shelf within the case helps illuminate the products located on a shelf below the lamp. Yet, the use of multiple lamps increases the energy and thus cost needed to adequately illuminate the case. There is a need to illuminate products with a display case more efficiently and effectively.
LED strip luminaires have been used to replace fluorescent lamps for illuminating merchandise in display cases. Typically, lenses, diffusers, and/or covers are positioned in close proximity to the LEDs to direct the light emitted from the LEDs directly on the products being displayed. In this way, such LEDs provide non-uniform, direct illumination of merchandise.